Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of noise reduction processing for RAW image data acquired by using an image capturing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, at the photographing (filming) location of the cinema or the like, it is made possible to check an image after development in which the intention of a photographing director is reflected by giving parameters (hereinafter, color adjustment parameters) for various kinds of color adjustment to an output image signal of an image capturing apparatus. Further, it is made possible to transfer the parameters used at the photographing location to an editing apparatus used in the post-production as metadata along with RAW image data of a captured image and to reflect the parameters in development in the post-production. Due to this, it is possible to reproduce the color adjustment checked at the photographing location both quickly and exactly in the post-production, and therefore, the work efficiency of the post-production is improved.
There exist a variety of parameters for conveniently transferring information on the appearance of an image after the color adjustment as described above between work flows. For example, ASC-CDL (The American Society of Cinematographers Color Decision List, hereinafter, CDL) is information for color modification defined by the American Society of Cinematographers. In CDL, three parameters, i.e., offset, slope, and power (gamma), are defined for each of RGB, and thereby, it is made possible to change the gradation characteristics of RGB. It is possible for a photographer and a photographing director at a photographing location to check an image in which CDL is reflected by appropriately applying these parameters to an output image signal of the image capturing apparatus and by observing the image through a monitor.
There are photographing gamma, 3D-LUT, RRT (used in color adjustment processing in conformity with the ACES standard) as the above-described parameters other than CDL. As a technique to check a color at a photographing location, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-231459 has disclosed the technique to perform color adjustment and color check at a photographing location by performing color conversion with parameters (IDT, RRT, ODT) used in the ACES color conversion processing for a video signal and producing a display on a monitor.